


spin the  bottle

by enbied



Category: Degrassi
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking, triles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbied/pseuds/enbied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>miles i s drunk at a party!!!! and tristan is tehre too!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	spin the  bottle

Mee? Kiss Zig?? ???? y did I agree to this stupi d game anyway…….

i look at tris, like quiuet silent asking him to not make me do this. my last turn was him,,, i got to kiss him oh wow i love kissig him hes’ so beautiful?? Adn perfect i love him look everyome this is my boyfrenid he’s mine is all minr and you cant have hin!!!!! I get to kiss. him whneever i want bcause he loves me and i lov him and we are in Love i love tristan

iforgot that i probably have oto kiss again.and it would be probalby not him

his eyes do thatthing where they are soft and he squeezes my hand just a tony bit so no one knows except for me!!! Secret hand squeeze!!!!! locely teistan he is so wondrfeul

“Go for it.”

wait oh godo he means it. I dont know what do zig is crawling movng over to me? I guess I hvae to k-oh shti I am kissngng nd he is kising we are ksssing its not revolting???? it’s quite nice??. why is it still happenng. I want it to keep happening. but t ristan. but zog. but Tristnn. no i cant do this im out goodbuw Zigs nice lips nice Face

so its all like= I have to talk to my sexy honey baby but of I do it now they will kno w it was the kiss right?? ? so yeahI dont pull him aside yet bc i kind of don’t want to bc ii would rather nottttt be yelled at ? in front of all our friends ? Not that Tris would do that he us a sweetie pie. Maybe like a cold stare. and he’d leave. man his cold stares should be tradema rked he is 2 good at them Or maybe he’d cry.   
but like I have t tell him, is the right thing to do, no? I think. I?m very durnk right now

“Tris, I kinda liked it. Kissing Zig. I feel terrible. I’m so sorry. I love you, only you, please don’t be mad.”

he si laughing. Whhat the fuc?k??? is holdging my hand now. I am very much confused. also vrey drunk. We all are dxcept for trsistan becajse. he dosen’t drink alcohol onyl water and protien shakes!!! Because he like s running and being fit nd stuff sometimea he brings me runing with him and its fun!!! but im slower because he is power runny pwrson!!!!! run run run!!!!!! he’s cute when he runs aw

maybe this will blow up boom explosion sad angry trissyboo tomorrow in hangover morning that would be not hapoy times for him also me but mostly him i dont like when ttistsn sadwait hes talking

“It’s  _okay_ , Miles. It was just a game. And, I know you won’t leave me.”

“Nooo, I could never.”

really I would never leave him i am always thinking like in classes how he listens and writes? And smiles at people and helps the techers when nooone raises their hands to answer wuestions he will do it !!! sweet gorgerous good person he is would nevsr leave him ever

“Exactly.”

“So what do I do?”

“Nothing. We go back in there, have as much fun as we can handle, and fall asleep in an embarrassing tangle of ourselves. They’ve probably gotten distracted by now anyway. I’ll bet at least two of them are out cold.”

“Wait, go back, how do I do nothing?”

“Well, for starters, don’t kiss Zig any more than you have to.”

“Deal.”

“Actually, that’s pretty much it.”

“I know I’m off my face right now, but shouldn’t there be more? Like more rules to stop falling in love with people? Because I love you most.”

“Nope. That’s all. It’s probably not even a crush, right? You’ll go back to hating each other in no time.”

“I love you, Tris. You’re amazing. You’re the amazingest boyfriend I’ve ever had.”

“I’m the  _only_  boyfriend you’ve ever had.” he is alughing but i think he knows what i mean!!! So i hug him real tight and then i kiss him!!!! well like little pecks on hsi lips. lots of them. ebcause he is so fun to kiss. I’ve been doing this for a long time like fifty thousand bajillion kissesbut ill wait for him to stop me because i lobe kissngi my boyfriend he makes eme so happy and he someyimes says i make him happy too!!!! and that makes me even more happy!!! Like so happy the happiestest

we are goinh inside now hahaha!!! He was right they are all aslep yay we cuddling we are going, to sleep too i love tristanb i get to sleep in his armsies he is so wondrfull

“Goodnight my angel, you are my angel and I love you.”

“I love you too, Miles.” he is giggling but im’ gigfling more because I love him and he also lloves me I get to sleep next to him all wrapped up in him i get to. and you dont because you are not hisi boy friend i am!! I get to sleep in arms of trist an I wish everyone had a tristan s arms to sleep in i


End file.
